Library apparatuses for managing a plurality of storage media such as a magnetic tape for storage backup data are known. The storage medium such as a magnetic tape, managed by the library apparatus, may be discharged externally out of the library apparatus to be stored outside or to be shipped to another facility. Generally, discharging of the storage medium is performed under the control of backup software.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-149535 discloses a magazine-type tape library apparatus. According to the disclosure, foreign object detecting unit detecting a foreign object is arranged at a port through which a magazine is discharged. Means is also arranged that restricts the movement of a foreign object in a direction close to the port for the magazine if an intrusion of the foreign object into the opening is detected.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-055020 discloses a hard disk apparatus. According to the disclosure, the inner pressure of the casing of the hard disk is maintained at a predetermined pressure. If an opening of the casing is detected by a sensor, a recording surface of a magnetic storage medium is destroyed, and an encryption/decryption circuit is also destroyed. In this way, content recorded on the magnetic storage medium is protected from an unauthorized use when the hard disk is opened.
Typically, an authorized user only can perform operation of discharging the storage medium housed in the library apparatus. The library apparatus itself has not recognized whether the discharge operation of a specified storage medium is authorized or not.